Te ves hermosa
by WhatDiamondCan'tRepair
Summary: "Te ves hermosa, querida" pronunció suave y llena de cariño, pero Rey sólo podía escuchar la voz de Ben Solo diciéndole lo mismo, llamándola hermosa, y parecía tan sólo importar, si era a él a quien le parecía bonita. /Reylo


_Inspirado en algunos posts de Tumblr por ahí, y un intento de paralelismo con el Anidala._

* * *

Rey se miró frente al espejo y no pudo reconocerse. La seda reluciente del vestido caía al suelo como cascada. El talle de la cintura estaba tan apretado que le costaba respirar. Sus manos lucían más delicadas de lo normal, gracias a los guantes. Nunca había usado maquillaje, ahora se observaba y sus ojos se veían más grandes, sus pómulos más altos, su boca cubierta por un suave brillo. Y una tiara de flores se derramaba como enredadera sobre su cabello.

La imagen del reflejo no parecía ella, sino la de una princesa de ensueño. Ya no se veía como la chatarrera sin nombre de un planeta desértico, lucía como la dama de más alto nacimiento. No. Era más que eso. Parecía más bien un traslúcido destello de luna. Se veía onírica, como un pedacito de magia en la vida real, como los personajes de los cuentos.

—Te ves hermosa... —irrumpió una voz profunda en el silencio.

Rey sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, y detrás de ella, en el espejo, lo vio a él. Y él también parecía un príncipe de cuento. Pero salía de las tinieblas y no de la luna.

—Ben... —murmuró trémula. ¿Él creía que se veía hermosa? Aquel pensamiento le provocaba una sensación agridulce. Una parte de ella se encontraba terriblemente feliz de que así fuera.

Tuvo miedo de voltear y encontrarse directo con su mirada. Así que sólo miró el reflejo de Kylo Ren. ¿Y no es eso lo que era? Nada más que el espejismo de su figura. Él no estaba ahí. Aún así sentía su mirada penetrándole como si realmente estuviera presente. Le miraba de una forma que no podía descifrar. En esos ojos oscuros de él veía una profunda melancolía, una suavidad y dulzura que nunca imaginó vería en sus ojos antes de que le conociera de la forma en la que lo hace ahora. Y eso le ponía nerviosa. Se sentía expuesta, desnuda ante el escrutinio de su mirada.

—Nunca antes había usado un vestido —comentó rompiendo el silencio una vez más, porque comenzaba a parecerle insoportable —No me queda muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Al contrario —se apresuró a decir —. Parece que hubieras nacido para usarlo —las palabras se le escaparon a tropezones. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba aquello se sintió avergonzado. Desvió la mirada. Rey se ruborizó.

Otra vez hubo silencio.

—El vestido... —comienza azogado —Era de mi abuela. Lo reconozco —Rey alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Ben en el espejo.

—Tu madre me lo prestó. Insistió que se vería bonito mí —contestó con timidez, cohibida.

—Supuse que sería así— le dijo —Te queda perfecto —. "Perfecto" le quedaba corto. En ese momento Ben pensó que si los ángeles lucían de alguna forma, sería de esa. O tal vez era sólo que a sus ojos ella siempre estaba hermosa, aunque su ropa estuviera sucia, vieja y agujerada.

Rey sintió una punzada en el pecho y bajó la mirada. Se preguntó cómo sería si él estuviera ahí con ella en este instante, y no a años luz de distancia

—¿Por qué Ben? —habló débil —¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así? ¿Por qué no te fuiste conmigo esa vez? —le reclamó, y algo dentro de Ben Solo se quebró al escuchar a Rey, al escuchar la amargura y la aflicción en sus palabras, al ver sus ojos suplicantes, cristalizados, preguntándole por qué con la misma intensidad que lo hacían sus labios.

No supo qué decir.

—¡Pudiste poner un fin a todo esto, a la guerra! —y el reclamo tomó fuerza, ahora había ira, impotencia —¡Eras nuestra esperanza, Ben! —y aquello le irritaba. Al final de cuentas ella también tenía expectativas que no podía cumplir —¡Pudiste volver a la luz, con tu madre! —entonces se detuvo un instante, desvió la vista, y su expresión se volvió blanda una vez más —Conmigo... —susurró, y su voz salió como un suspiro lleno de anhelo.

—No es tan simple, Rey. —Él más que nadie deseaba poder haberlo hecho así. Pero no había regreso, no podía caminar el mismo sendero. Y le dolía, le dolía hasta los huesos.

—¡Claro que sí lo es! —exclamó —¡Pudiste haber salvado a la resistencia! ¡Pudiste haber tomado mi mano para salir corriendo los dos juntos! —para entonces ya estaba gritando, y la frustración le apretujaba las entrañas.

—¡Eso no hubiera acabado con la guerra! —bramó de vuelta —¿Crees que la Primera Orden desaparecería? Un día más, qué más da. ¡Las tropas de la Primera Orden los seguirían cazando hasta exterminarlos! —la expresión de Rey en ese momento fue como en la sala del trono. Y Ben sabía que a ella también le dolía, le dolía en el momento en que se daba cuenta de lo ingenua que era. Ben respiró profundo, y soltó el aire en una exhalación, calmándose. Lo que menos quería era gritarle —Yo te propuse que acabáramos con eso —pronunció gentil —. ¡Que trajéramos un nuevo orden a la Galaxia! —Rey guardó silencio.

—Te ofrecí la Galaxia —murmuró Kylo Ren, con tono derrotado, un anhelo nostálgico de lo que jamás sucedió. La miró de reojo. Ella se dio cuenta cómo sus ojos se pasearon nuevamente por el vestido. El vestido que Padme Amidala, Senadora de la República, la abuela de Ben, había usado alguna vez; y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo aquello era correcto. En que si alguien merecía usar la ropa de la esposa de Darth Vader, era Rey —Si hubieras aceptado mi unirte a mí, podrías usar vestidos como este todos los días... — sonó como una súplica —serías mi reina... —susurró. Sus ojos parecían rogarle, y eso a ella me rompía el corazón. Le vio con suavidad y ternura, más había un poco de pena en su mirada. Kylo Ren apretó los dientes. Se sentía tan estúpido. Había dicho algo patético y estúpido. "Serías mi reina"... Se sentía débil, frágil, expuesto. Le había abierto su corazón y ahora ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Porque ahora ella sabía que la quería como su reina, que la forma en que la quería, era _esa_.

—Ben... —pero Rey no quería ser su reina. No quería ser ninguna reina. No quería lujos, ni vestidos, ni una corona, ni un trono —Yo no quería la Galaxia... —Bajó la mirada.

Ben ya lo sabía.

—Te quería a ti... —y cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, cuando las volvió tangibles, cuando se atrevió a decirlas en alto, convirtiéndolas en reales, admitió incluso para sí misma, que lo quería a él. Que lo quería a su lado como le había visto cuando se tocaron. Que quería poder sentirlo cerca, tomarle la mano, correr sus dedos por su cabello. Lo quería a él.

Sorprendido, Ben alzó de nuevo la vista. Pero no sabía qué decir. Posó sus ojos en la espalda descubierta de Rey, en su piel lisa, blanca. Se quitó los guantes, y lento, muy lento acercó sus manos a ella, para acariciarle con delicadeza.

—Tan suave y tersa... —susurró Ben de esa voz ronca y profunda suya.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al sentir el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos y su calidez manifestarse físicamente. Sólo aquello la hacía sentirse morir, y la fuerza al rededor de ambos se concentraba, prenetrándolos.

Entonces finalmente volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con su rostro. No con el espejo, con el rostro de Ben. Y el aire entre los dos se volvía pesado, y costaba respirar. Podían sentir incluso el aliento del otro, cuando poco a poco, por inercia y sin control se iban acercando. El corazón de Rey latiendo sin desenfreno, a Ben el pecho le pesaba con el deseo de tocar otra alma, y entonces, se unieron sus labios.

Fue como si fuegos artificiales se encendieran y explotaran dentro de ellos. Incandescentes, todos los colores del espectro en el profundo cielo negro del espacio. Rey jamás había sentido nada como eso en su vida. Nunca nada se había sentido tan correcto, tan destinado a ser. Nunca nada le había erizado cada centímetro de la piel de esa forma. Y los labios de Ben, cálidos, húmedos, suaves, parecían encajar con los suyos como hechos a la medida. Y podía sentirlo a él, lo más importante, podía sentirlo queriéndola, amándola. Podía ver su mente como si fuera la suya propia, en lo profundo de su espíritu y sabía cuánto él había anhelado este beso, y sabía cómo en su interior se llenaba durante ese instante el vacío de su existencia, el vacío de su corazón. Cómo la ansiaba más, más, más cerca. Y el beso se descontrolaba, se volvía pasional, desesperado, necesitado. Ambos necesitaban más del otro que sólo eso, no bastaba. Y entonces desapareció.

Ben se desvaneció como si fuera tan sólo un fantasma, como si nunca hubiera existido, dejándola besando el aire y la nada. El ruido de la puerta de madera de la habitación abriéndose la sacó del trance. Era Leia. que entraba con una enorme sonrisa para verla.

—Te ves hermosa, querida —pronunció suave y llena de cariño, pero Rey sólo podía escuchar la voz de Ben Solo diciéndole lo mismo, llamándola hermosa, parecía tan sólo importar, si era a él a quien le parecía bonita. Miró a Leia y le fue imposible ocultar la angustia en sus ojos perlados por lágrimas que tercas luchaban para no derramarse. ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto? Y cuando la General se acercó lo suficiente Rey no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla fuertemente y terminar llorando.

—Rey, ¿qué pasó? —cuestionó preocupada, pero la muchacha sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada —contestó con la voz quebrada por el llanto, sólo se aferró a la mujer, que maternalmente le rodeaba con sus brazos otorgándole calidez. Y Leia entendió. No supo que su hijo estuvo ahí, no supo que estaban enamorados. Y aún así lo sentía, sin saber qué era, lo sentía. Y sabía, que lo único que podía hacer ahora, era tan sólo abrazarla.


End file.
